


Devil May Cry wedgies

by Supenku



Series: Devil May Cry wedgies [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dominance, F/F, F/M, Light Bondage, Masochism, Orgasm, Sexual Roleplay, wedgie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supenku/pseuds/Supenku
Relationships: Kyrie & Nero & Nico (Devil May Cry), Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie & Nico (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero/Nico (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nico (Devil May Cry), Nero & Nico (Devil May Cry), Nero/Nico (Devil May Cry)
Series: Devil May Cry wedgies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818268
Kudos: 4





	Devil May Cry wedgies

_ Man _ ,  _ I still can’t wrap my head around all that happened. _ A man in a blue coat with short, white hair thinks to himself as he walks inside his house from the garage entry. 

From appearances, your average Joe would think he was simply a young punk, with only a few shades over the drinking age. They’d be just about right, aside from the striking appearance of a heavily crafted mechanical arm fit tightly on his right arm. It was lightly worn, having likely seen only a little action on the battlefield where demons were still sprouted from the incident of the day before. Unlike before, however, it no longer served as a prosthetic, so the man gave no hesitation in casting it aside onto a nearby shelf. He heard a familiar voice from upstairs as he situates himself.

“Welcome home, Nero!” A gentle voice, not often raised, greeted him enthusiastically from upstairs. She knew the familiar signs of when Nero was back, from the boots he wore to the mechanical noises of his arm, so she had every confidence in recognizing her lover without even seeing him.

“Good to be home, Kyrie.” Nero exhaustedly responds as he slips his boots off and starts to walk upstairs. With the news about Vergil that struck him at his core, and seeing those two walk towards a place he simply could not follow, a day was just not enough time to completely shake off the mental exhaustion. Luckily, he knew all it took was Kyrie’s presence to make him come to his senses each day. “I’m coming up.”

Kyrie smiles as Nero shows himself. In comparison to the sweaty punk, Kyrie was a symbol of elegance. More than usual, even, as she wore her deep, ginger hair in a styled ponytail, as well as a long white dress akin to what one would see a nun in, matching her fair, pale skin. Normally, she would have insisted on him taking a shower immediately, but she’d make an exception for the time being considering the prior circumstances. “Nico didn’t come with?” She curiously asks.

Nero shakes his head. “She had to make a run, but she’ll be back in no time.” He responds casually, looking to transition to the next thing on his mind as quickly as possible. “That outfit sure takes me back.”

The kind woman looks over her dress and brushes it down. “I was feeling nostalgic, so I dressed up.” She responds with a giggle, leaving Nero to slyly smile.

“I might not have cared for that stuff, but you always look beautiful in it.” Nero responds, putting on a charm that, no matter how often he used it (not to mention how often  _ corny _ it sounded), would leave Kyrie blushing.

“ _ Stop _ , Nero, you’re embarrassing me.” She shyly responds as she hides her blush behind her hands and turns away. This only made Nero want to tease her more.

“You know, I remember how you always loved it when I did  _ this  _ while we sat in the audience together.” He had taken his hand around the back of her waist, felt a waistband protruding from beneath the long dress, and playfully tugged it up her back upon saying “this”.

“SQUEAK!” Kyrie reacts as the pair of underwear, once made to give no natural wedgies around her plump bottom, is suddenly hiked up. “I-I  _ didn’t _ love it!” She responds with a deep blush.

Nero curiously drops his smile, but keeps his mischievous tone. “Oh, you  _ didn’t _ ?” He asks with a glance over how much her dress really emphasized her ass. He bounces the pair in his hand through the dress to watch it jiggle up and down, not even paying to mind how much it  _ also  _ caused her large breasts to bounce.

“O-Okay, I mean I didn’t love it while we were in  _ church _ .” She admits as she bites her lip, not wanting to verbally admit how much she was loving the feeling  _ now _ . “You know my brother was watching us like a hawk.”

Turning her around, his other hand joins in and jerks her underwear higher up her back, causing her to release her lip in a gasp.  _ Can’t see her underwear, but  _ damn _ did she pick a stretchy pair!  _ He thinks to himself before chuckling. “I still bet you enjoyed it. Imagine if anyone saw ya and thought you were a little more than thrilled to have your oversized granny panties up your ass.” He teases as she shuts the door to give them more privacy.

“Suuuuure, Nero- wait,  _ over _ sized? I didn’t go a size over what fits!” She playfully pouts as the oversized granny panties rode up her ass. What started as playful teasing at the time really did develop into almost a tradition. Chalk that up to yet another fond memory between those two.

“I’ll bet that’s wrong, Kyrie.” He moves her dress up, leaving thigh-high white, semi-transparent stockings exposed, clinging tightly to her skin, and finally her now bare ass exposed as the large, white cotton undergarments stretched high with plenty of lax, even reaching past her white bra strap. “Good thing you didn’t take that bet.”

The blushing from her only got more and more intense, but before she could retort, another harsh tug leaves her emitting a moan first. “ _ Nero _ , it’s going up there too haaaard!” She cries out in pleasure as she holds onto her thighs, giving into the assault.

“Not hard enough, Kyrie!” He gleefully says as he pulls up hard enough to lift her effortlessly off her feet. She hasn’t said her safe word yet, which they had practiced many,  _ many _ times before, but he knows too much would do more harm than pleasure, so he keeps his strength on the lower end.

“Too much  _ tugggggggging!”  _ She enthusiastically pouts in enraptured moans as she kicks her feet back and forth. Suddenly, a noise from just outside the door breaks both their concentrations.

Only a few minutes after Kyrie had closed the door behind her and Nero in their room, a woman walks in through the garage entrance, sporting a dirty yellow crop top jacket, a snug pair of Daisy Dukes on her hips, long, greasy, wavy hair, a pair of glasses matching the rest of her attire in terms of cleanliness, well placed tattoos, and an aura that gave off nothing short of “mechanic”. Nico had came across Nero when attempting to locate her late father, Agnus, and the rest was ancient history. In combat, Nero would rely on Nico for (literal) arms supply, and more reluctantly so on keeping him grounded in reality instead of way over his head. In those terms, they’re an inseparable pair. Outside of that, Nico stayed with Nero and Kyrie, but stayed back in the garage, helping keep the van intact. It served as their own mobile Devil May Cry shop.

“Hey, I’m back- a wut?” She’s taken aback. Normally the two would stick around downstairs, but this time no one’s around. Curiously, when she hears noises, she leaves her cowboy boots at the door and tiptoes her way upstairs. In no time, she could hear sensual talks from behind Kyrie’s door. “ _ Whoa!” _ She whisper shouts as she quietly speeds up to the door upon hearing Kyrie mentioning “going up there too hard”. Nico, who knew what attractive beauty was in a woman and knew that Kyrie encompassed it, bites her fist as she hears the sounds between the two. Even though it was wrong for her to do so, she peeks into the lockhole and stares at Kyrie being lifted off her feet by Nero and talking lewdly in the process. “Oh. My.  _ Gawd.. _ ” She was so concentrated, she didn’t notice a wrench falling from her tool belt.

Upon hearing the noise, Nero slowly lets down Kyrie and walks his way to the door, with Kyrie staring behind him. “We’ve got a visitor.” He states with a smirk as he opens the door to a crouched Nico.

“I, uh, w-wasn’t staring. I-I’ll jus’ head back down while ya’ll-.” Before Nico could get a chance to scurry away, Nero pulled her up to her feet by the back of her jacket. “Hey, now-.”

“You know that rule we had in place about you not coming up when we’re both up  _ didn’t _ just apply to night, right?” Nero scolded as he pulled her inside.

“Aww, she was just curious, Nero.” Kyrie giggles innocently as Nero grabs some thin, nylon rope and straps her by her arms and legs to a nearby chair with a nice, tall back to it.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’ mean to eavesdrop.” Nico apologizes, looking up at both of them.

“Look, if you’re so curious, Nico, you can feel free to watch  _ all _ you want from there.” Nero informs as he walks back to Kyrie. This lightened Nico’s spirits and left Kyrie intrigued.

“I suppose I wouldn’t mind, if it’s Nico watching..” Kyrie turned away, blushing. She always did have a way with words, and it left dear Nico’s heart racing. She never truly got this opportunity to embrace her sexuality, and now it’s right  _ there _ .. but just beyond her reach.

“I don’t either,” Nero smirks as he helps Kyrie bend down before taking the stretched waistband of Kyrie’s in his hands and yanks them hard up again.

“ _ Ahn! _ ” She cries out as the feelings started to circulate again. “Not in front of Nico, meanieeee!” She holds her tongue out as her playful pouting continues again, doing nothing to detract Nero from bouncing her up and down off the ground.

“She’s stuck there,  _ watching _ , whether you like it or not.” Nero plays along as he starts to stretch the white granny panties as high as they can go.   
  
“ _ Nero! _ ” She pants out as she’s left helplessly in his lover’s grasp, with him showing no signs of relenting.

Over on the chair, Nico starts to feel  _ urges _ that she can’t meet. The concept of this was new to her, as she didn’t see anything sexual come out of a “wedgie” initially. But the more she watches, the more she longs to be doing it  _ herself _ . To hear the moans caused from grasping Kyrie’s panties, and raising them up. To feel the pleasure of Kyrie playing along in her gentle voice to whatever role-play she came up with. She grows to feel insatiably wet from these thoughts and these visuals, and squirms every much as she can to try and relieve it. But she just  _ can’t _ .

The ropes split Nico’s legs far enough apart that even the thighs can’t meet, and she finds no luck whatsoever with moving her arms. She slowly accepts that she’s hopelessly confined to the chair. Yet, somehow, that only brought her  _ more _ pleasure. She feels everything circulating in her, building up slowly to a climax she can do nothing about. At this point, she involuntarily pants just as much as Kyrie does right in front of her. Words mindless flow from her tongue.

“Hey, let me have a turn with her too, Nero.”

Nero glances towards her, hearing the words he had hoped to hear. That  _ they _ had hoped, considering Kyrie’s longing glance in Nico’s direction. He sets Kyrie down. “Well, you heard the lady.”

Kyrie, picking her composure back up, responds with a smile and a nod, sending Nico’s built up hope suddenly at a skyrocket. 

But it wouldn’t be in the way she’d expect. 

Pressing her fingers delicately along her arms, instead of releasing the ropes, they instead drag themselves along Nico’s skin, sending goosebumps up the mechanic’s small hairs. Her arms get placed carefully around Nico’s back, letting her take a whiff of Kyrie’s perfume, much to her delight.  _ Nero gets to experience this scent every  _ night _?!  _ The trapped lady thinks to herself as she longs to place her face in Kyrie’s bosom to delight herself in the experience forever. Before Nico can realize Kyrie’s intent, however, the pale digits wrap themselves around a black thong sticking precariously out and tugs them up her back with a sharp  _ pull _ .

“ _ Dayum! _ ” She yells out with a gasp and a sharply inhaled breath as the built up pleasure completely works against her. Her legs were starting to shake out of control in her confinements as she felt Kyrie dish out her own treatment on her. “My assssss. My  _ cooooooch _ .” She feels the friction of the small undergarment and drools at the domination.

“Now, now, not so loud, Nico.” Kyrie teasingly orders as her fingers lift higher up.

“Y-Yes, ma’am-  _ Nn! _ ” She has no choice but to bite her lip as the thong made its way behind the back of the chair, strapping to the nails hammered in the top that helped build it. Now the poor woman was stuck to a chair with nylon rope around her limbs  _ and  _ her own thong holding her in place.. with, of course, nothing to do about the growing pleasure.

“Good girl.” Kyrie says with a giggle as she admires her handiwork.

“Th-Thank you!” Nico responds with a lick of her lips and quick breaths as sweat perspires from her face.

“Okay, you can continue now.” Kyrie says, returning to where she was before, and holds her dress in place for Nero so the vulnerable undies can be ravaged again.

“Eager, are we? All right, then let's finish this!” He enthusiastically replies as his hands shoot her panties up past her head.”

“Kyaaaahn!!” She screams out as the underwear brings her up to her tippy toes. “Give me it,  _ Nero _ !” She demands as she sinks into her headspace amidst the overwhelming pleasure.

At the same time, Nico knows she needs to do something about all this soon, and she is going to by any means necessary. With no other choice, she sinks herself away from the chair, and back towards it again, letting the thong press against her clit to stimulate it when her hands could not. The more she builds up this pleasure, the more she can’t keep herself from crying out. “Kyrie! Kyrie!  _ Kyrie!! _

Shaking his head at both of the slutty women in their room, he chuckles. “If you insist, bossy girl.” He grips tightly heaves the pair right over her head and clamps the waistband delicately under her nose.

With that, Kyrie could stand it no longer as she brings herself to a squat and orgasms in both Nero and Nico’s presence. Her legs widened and narrowed as she held the waistband in her hands, feeling just how damp she had gotten.

It wouldn’t stop there, however. Nico saw every moment of it and went as hard and fast as she could. “ _ Ahn! Ahn! Ahn! Kyrie! Kyrie! Kyrie! Kyaah, Kyrie!!!!”  _ She brings herself to a hard climax in her shorts and slumps in her chair.

After some unraveling, a bit of heavy lifting, and a smoke out in the garage for Nico, Kyrie sit’s on Nero’s lap and Nico’s head lays across her’s, now fast asleep.

“Y-You think you’d want to receive sometime, Nero?” Kyrie curiously asks as she pets Nico’s hair and relaxes against her lover’s chest.

“You know me, Kyrie. Just isn’t my style.” Nero sincerely responds as he massages Kyrie’s shoulders, thankful he can do it properly with both hands for the first time in a long while.

Nodding, Kyrie gives a gentle smile. “I know. I just thought I’d ask, considering how good  _ that _ felt.”

Nero chuckles before responding. “I’m sure  _ Nico _ would love to hear that. And she’d probably want to borrow your oversized pairs.” A smirk forms across his face at the comment.

“Hey, they might be oversized on  _ her _ , but they’re just right for  _ me _ , Nero.” She pouts with a blush.

“Hey, I didn’t say they were oversized on  _ you _ , so don’t get your panties in a twist.” He playfully replies, leaving Nico still fast asleep; none the wiser to what ideas the two of them would have in mind.


End file.
